1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finger receptor for use with a non-invasive monitoring device for determining concentrations of various components of blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have a finger receptor having an oblong shape for receiving a finger. However, previous receptors are not sufficiently efficient to obtain accurate and consistent results for various types of users of the device.
Further, previous devices produce fluctuating results due to one or more of extraneous light, pulse rate, movement of the finger during testing, varying path lengths, various sizes of fingers, insufficient blood concentration within the finger and various colours of fingers.